So My Daughter’s Boyfriend is a Goblin King…
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: It’s Richard’s turn to figure out who Jareth is. Run Goblin King, run. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one/place from the Labyrinth. I own everything else! Mwahahaaaa!

**Summary:** It's Richard's turn to figure out who Jareth is. Run Goblin King, run. Oneshot.

**Pairing:** Jareth x Sarah of course. Is there truly any other?

**Timeline:** Sarah is eighteen. Takes place about three years after the Labyrinth.

.

.

.

.

.

**So My Daughter's Boyfriend is a Goblin King… **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sarah! We're having Easter here! Make sure you take the day off from work!"

"Okay Karen." The brunette leaned over the upstairs railing. "Is it alright is Jareth comes to Easter?"

"Sure thing!" Karen smiled happily. "It's always a pleasure to have him here!"

Sarah smiled back and nodded then continued to her room. Richard raised an eyebrow as Karen lost her smile and looked… worried wasn't the word for it… uneasy maybe? He straightened his paper and folded it, laying it on the coffee table and walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Richard. I'm fine." She pulled away and headed into the kitchen. He followed after her.

"You don't look fine."

She scowled playfully. "I _always_ look fine. What are you on?"

He chuckled and leaned against the counter as she washed dishes. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

She frowned into the soapy water. "I… I saw something… _weird_ when Jareth came to pick Sarah up on Valentine's day."

"Oh? He actually did pick her up?"

"Yes… six hours later-but that's not the point! The thing is…" She bit her lip. "You're going to think I was drunk."

"I always think you're drunk darling."

She scowled. "Well… he… appeared out of thin air." Richard raised an eyebrow. "And then they disappeared! Sarah acted normal and… and… and it was weird!!!"

"Hm…"

"Oh! And I read Sarah's book, The Labyrinth! Everything it says about the Goblin King is what Jareth acts like! Blond hair, one blue eye and one green eye! The disappearing and reappearing! Everything! Sarah even called him the Goblin King!!!"

Richard stared at her for a long moment before sighing. "Honey. I told you not to spike your tea."

She stomped a foot. "Richard! I'm telling the truth!"

"No Karen," Sarah said as she walked into the room. "Elephants aren't green with yellow spots and cows do not fly." She snatched a soda from the fridge and exited the room. Her father and Karen blinked after her then at each other.

Richard chuckled. "We'll discuss this later." He kissed Karen's forehead. "I've gotta go to work."

She pouted. "Yes sir." She kissed his cheek. "See you later."

"Of course." He smiled and slipped out the front door.

.

.

.

.

.

A few weeks later, arriving home late from work, Richard slowly made his way into the house. He shut the door and locked it behind him and hung up his jacket. His brief case was put in the den on his desk, shoes neatly placed along the three other pairs by the front door and his tie around the grandfather clock in the front hall. Karen hated it but he said it gave the old man some character.

The first room to check was Toby's, the three-year-old out cold and snuggling an old teddy bear. He smiled and pulled the covers up before heading to his daughter's room. The brunette was sprawled over her bed, hair in a half braid, the band that had been holding it together on the floor.

Richard smiled at his sleeping daughter and turned to leave when a red novel caught his attention. He faintly recalled Karen talking about it some time ago. He snatched it before the thought even crossed his mind and made his way back downstairs, quickly diving into the pages. When the Goblin King was called 'Jareth' his interest was held. When it described the Goblin King, he nearly let out a shout of surprise. When he finished the book, he rubbed his face. It certainly explained a few things…

Had this really occurred it would explain Sarah's protective side of Toby, why the young boy's first word was 'Goblin', why he had greeted Jareth with 'goblins!' when the man first appeared in the house…

He shook his head. "I'm being silly."

"Are you?"

He looked up sharply to find Jareth seated across from him. He frowned. "How did you get into the house?" He turned in his seat to glare at the front door. "I'm quite sure I locked that…"

Jareth sent him a dull look. "You just finished reading and you still understand nothing?"

"It's a fairy tale Jareth. Just because you have the same name-"

"And Jareth is such a common name," the blond murmured, sipping at his glass of what appeared to be wine.

"Jareth. It _can't_ be true."

He just stared coolly for a second before standing. "What would you like?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like? Coffee? A plate of cookies? What?"

"Oh… um… well I suppose some coffee sounds nice-" He stopped as Jareth held out a steaming cup of coffee. He stared at the dark brown liquid. "Uh… two creams and a sugar." The man rolled his eyes and tapped the side of the cup, it instantly turning the perfect shade. Richard sipped it and blinked. "This is good…"

"Hm."

Richard sat back with a sigh and cocked his head. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

Jareth shifted uneasily. "I'm not quite sure either."

"How old are you really?"

The blond leaned forward, elbows on his knees, on hand holding up his chin. "Of course you ask the one question I can't answer."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure."

"You don't know how old you are?"

"Not really… quite a few centuries."

"Robbing the cradle are we?" Richard asked dryly.

Jareth chuckled. "Aboveground I'd be about twenty… three? My math is a little rusty." He leaned back into the couch, a glass of red liquid appearing in his hands. "Fae age differently, especially in the Underground. We've time and calendars but they don't really apply to us."

"I wish my boss was that easy on time," Richard muttered irritably, sipping at his coffee. Jareth snorted. "So…"

"So."

Richard scowled darkly. "I must be assured of my daughter's wellbeing. Are you threatened by enemies?"

"Constantly but they are not allowed aboveground."

"Are you violent?"

"Would I tell you if I was?"

"You would or you would lose a very precious body organ." Richard smirked. "I usually go for the liver but tonight I'm a lung man."

"Uh huh… I'm only violent to my goblins when threatening them with bodily harm."

"Are your goblins violent?"

Jareth snorted. "If they knew which end of the spear to use."

"And this Labyrinth of yours. Is it dangerous?"

"Yes but she would never be allowed there unless she were under my watch."

"Hmmm… do you promise not to harm her?"

"No."

He flinched in surprise then growled darkly. "Excuse me?"

"I cannot promise not to hurt her. We fight constantly so it's inevitable she will be hurt but something I say."

"I meant physically."

"I cannot promise that either because I sometimes on occasion push her out of her chair in retaliation for hitting me."

Richard snorted then regained his serious look. "You know what I meant."

"I do and I can promise that I will never hurt her, _truly_ hurt her in a violent manner." His aura suddenly grew threatening and Richard shifted uneasily. "I can also promise that no one else will ever hurt her."

"Good." He took a sip of coffee and Jareth a sip of his own before Richard sat up quickly. "_And_ you will keep your hands to yourself!"

Jareth blinked then, to Richard's amazement, turned pink. "Sir. She's not twenty yet. I know the rules."

"_Still_ you are not to… do anything with her until after she's married!"

"_Married_?!"

"Yes! No chance of grandchildren until after marriage." Richard nodded to himself. "And she will have children. I'm not taking this good care of her because she my daughter. Oh no! Bring on the kiddies!!!"

Jareth let out a soft groan and tried to sink into the couch.

"And you will have kiddies! I want a little boy to play baseball with and a little girl to tell stories to! Oh! And you should have a dog! I love dogs. Merlin's a fantastic dog but he's Sarah's dog. So you'll need to live in a good house so that I may visit and tell people it's my house. And you'll need to have at least five kids. I love grandkids!"

A glass of something appeared in Jareth's hands and he took a heavy chug, muttering "I need to be drunk for this…" as Richard continued.

"And you should name one of your kids after me!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Richard… Richard… RICHARD!"

Jerking awake, the man sat up quickly. "Present Mr. Harley! I promise! I wasn't sleeping!" He blinked away the sleep and found his wife standing before him, a grin on her face. "Oh… good morning darling."

"Morning." Her lips twitched. "Mr. Harley?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I er… fell asleep last week and ever since I've had a reoccurring nightmare of him."

She laughed and helped him up and to the kitchen and to a fresh cup of coffee. "Why were you sleeping down here?"

"Hm?" he asked taking a deep swallow of liquid caffeine. "Oh…" He blinked then turned to her. "I spoke with Jareth. He is the Goblin King and promises to keep his hands to himself until after she's married." She raised an eyebrow. "And I told him I expected grandchildren. No daughter of mine will live in this house without producing grandchildren for her father!" he cried, shaking a fist towards the ceiling.

"Wow… way to care about me Daddy," Sarah informed him as she stepped into the kitchen. "Just to inform the both of you, it is six thirty and Toby should be awakening soon to look into his Easter basket. I suggest you get read-"

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSTTTTTEEEERRRRRR!"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Here it comes." She jogged from the room and Karen turned to Richard who shrugged.

"Might as well go keep Toby from downing his entire basket," she sighed.

He chuckled and nodded, standing to follow her from the room. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face remembering the look on Jareth face at Richard's "grandchildren" rant. He then remembered that Jareth would be arriving later for Easter and he laughed evilly.

"Oh what fun this Easter is going to be."

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: This was _supposed_ to be updated on Easter but on account of work/college/family I never got around to finishing it. The second part will be up as soon as it is complete.

Hope you all had a fantastic 'Bunny-Chicken-Hybrid-Laying-Chocolate-Eggs' Day!!!

**Kadasa Mori **


End file.
